


unexpected

by chibistarlyte



Series: TWEWYtober 2018 [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: Neku never expected an apology.…and it was a good thing he didn’t, because he never got one.





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for TWEWYtober day 1: make-up. :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Neku didn’t know how many times he’d been back to Udagawa after the Reaper’s Game, but it was almost every day he found himself staring up at the CAT mural that had inspired him what felt like ages ago. There was no real reason for him to keep going back, stained as it was with traumatic memories for him.

Yet…something kept pulling him back. Calling to him on the breeze.

On one such day, Neku stopped dead in his tracks at the unfamiliar yet all-too-familiar sight before him.

Standing at the mural, pale hand against the slightly chipping paint on the brick, was Joshua. Neku forgot to breathe.

He felt a tightness in his chest that couldn’t just be lack of oxygen.

“It’s rude to stare,” said that light, lilting voice, though Joshua hadn’t made eye contact with Neku yet.

All the air in his lungs left in a sardonic puff of laughter. “Where have you been, you jackass?”

A humorless smile graced pale lips. “Here and there,” was Joshua’s vague answer. Leave it to him to be as cryptic as ever.

Neku’s feet began moving of their own accord, and before he could think twice, he pulled Joshua into a bone-crushing hug. He felt the other boy stiffen at the contact, which made Neku squeeze him just a tad harder. “I don’t forgive you,” he said, though his actions said otherwise.

Joshua deflated, his long sigh ruffling the loose strands of hair by Neku’s bare ear. Slowly, agonizingly so, he brought his arms up and returned the hug as much as his restricted movement would allow. “Good. Because I’m not sorry,” he said, though his actions said otherwise.

Neku couldn’t help the small smile that cracked his mouth open. “Good.”


End file.
